Kirby: Right Back at Ya! DVDs and Videos
This is a complete list of DVDs and videos for the Kirby of the Stars anime. Avex Trax was the distributor for every one of these DVDs and VHS tapes. Each DVD has 15 chapters (5 for each episode -- the opening, part 1, part 2, the end credits, and the next episode preview), is approximately 71 minutes long, presented in a 4:3 aspect ratio, in NTSC and dual-layer format, coded for Region 2 only, and in Japanese only without subtitles. The DVDs costed 3,800 yen (roughly $40) each. Three of the volumes (the Perfect Circle Selection and volumes 18-19 of the 3rd Series) are 47 minutes long. Video clips comparing the 4Kids dub and original Japanese versions of the anime were available on Kirby's Rainbow Resort since August 24, 2004, but are all no longer available due to the changes made to FilePlanet.com. Japan 1st Series: Vol. 1 (August 21, 2002) *Contains episodes 1-3. *AVBA-14421 (DVD) *PCVE-71779 (VHS) volume1.jpg|DVD cover (front) volume1_back.jpg|DVD cover (back) 1st Series: Vol. 2 (September 19, 2002) *Contains episodes 4-6. *AVBA-14467 (DVD) *PCVE-71780 (VHS) volume2.jpg|DVD cover (front) volume2_back.jpg|DVD cover (back) 1st Series: Vol. 3 (October 17, 2002) *Contains episodes 7-9. *AVBA-14475 (DVD) *PCVE-71781 (VHS) volume3.jpg|DVD cover (front) volume3_back.jpg|DVD cover (back) 1st Series: Vol. 4 (November 20, 2002) *Contains episodes 10-12. *AVBA-14503 (DVD) *PCVE-71782 (VHS) volume4.jpg|DVD cover (front) volume4_back.jpg|DVD cover (back) 1st Series: Vol. 5 (December 18, 2002) *Contains episodes 13-15. *AVBA-14533 (DVD) *PCVE-71783 (VHS) *The first 15 episodes from Volumes 1-5 were fansubbed by Ivyna J. Spyder from October 2005 to March 12, 2006. volume5.jpg|DVD cover (front) volume5_back.jpg|DVD cover (back) 1st Series: Vol. 6 (January 16, 2003) *Contains episodes 16-18. *AVBA-14556 (DVD) *PCVE-71784 (VHS) *Episodes 16 and 17 were fansubbed on March 22, 2006, and episodes 18 and 19 on April 5, 2006. volume6.jpg|DVD cover (front) volume6_back.jpg|DVD cover (back) 1st Series: Vol. 7 (February 19, 2003) *Contains episodes 19-21. *AVBA-14573 (DVD) *PCVE-71785 (VHS) *Episode 20 was fansubbed on April 10, 2006, and episode 21 on April 15, 2006. volume7.jpg|DVD cover (front) volume7_back.jpg|DVD cover (back) 2nd Series: Vol. 1 (March 19, 2003) *Contains episodes 22-24. *AVBA-14590 (DVD) *PCVE-71786 (VHS) *Special Features: "Kirby Comes to Cappy Town" (with Japanese and English subtitles), video game demo scene history collection #1 - Kirby's Dream Land *Episodes 22 and 23 were fansubbed on June 4, 2006, and episodes 24 and 25 on June 11, 2006. 2ndseries_vol1.jpg|DVD cover 2nd Series: Vol. 2 (April 16, 2003) *Contains episodes 25-27. *AVBA-14697 (DVD) *PCVE-71787 (VHS) *Special Features: "A Dark and Stormy Knight" (with Japanese and English subtitles), video game demo scene history collection #2 - Kirby's Adventure *Episode 26 was fansubbed on June 19, 2006, and episode 27 on July 1, 2006. 2ndseries_vol2.jpg|DVD cover Perfect Circle Selection (April 23, 2003) *Contains episodes 13 and 49 without the "next episode" previews. *AVBA-14698 (DVD) *This DVD costed 1,890 yen ($19.99). *From this DVD, episode 49 was fansubbed on January 16, 2007. perfectcircleselection.jpg|DVD cover (front) perfectcircleselection_back.jpg|DVD cover (back) 2nd Series: Vol. 3 (May 21, 2003) *Contains episodes 28-30. *AVBA-14717 (DVD) *PCVE-71788 (VHS) *Special Features: "Un-Reality TV" (with Japanese and English subtitles), video game demo scene history collection #3 *Episode 28 was fansubbed on July 8, 2006, followed by episode 29 on July 15, 2006, and episode 30 on July 22, 2006. 2ndseries_vol3.jpg|DVD cover 2nd Series: Vol. 4 (June 18, 2003) *Contains episodes 31-33. *AVBA-14727 (DVD) *PCVE-71789 (VHS) *Special Features: "The Fofa Factor" (with Japanese and English subtitles), video game demo scene history collection #4 *Episodes 31 and 32 were fansubbed on August 1, 2006, followed by episode 33 on August 15, 2006. 2ndseries_vol4.jpg|DVD cover 2nd Series: Vol. 5 (July 16, 2003) *Contains episodes 34-36. *AVBA-14739 (DVD) *PCVE-71790 (VHS) *Special Features: "The Big Taste Test" (with Japanese and English subtitles), video game demo scene history collection #5 *Episode 34 was fansubbed on August 20, 2006, followed by episodes 35 and 36 on August 27, 2006. 2ndseries_vol5.jpg|DVD cover 2nd Series: Vol. 6 (August 20, 2003) *Contains episodes 37-39. *AVBA-14764 (DVD; unreleased) *PCVE-71791 (VHS) *Episodes 37 and 38 were fansubbed on September 9, 2006, followed by episode 39 on September 23, 2006. 2ndseries_vol6.jpg|VHS cover 2nd Series: Vol. 7 (September 18, 2003) *Contains episodes 40-42. *PCVE-71792 *Episode 40 was fansubbed on October 16, 2006, followed by episodes 41 and 42 on November 5, 2006. 2ndseries_vol7.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 1 (October 16, 2003) *Contains episodes 43, 44 and 47. *PCVE-72124 *Episode 43 was fansubbed on November 15, 2006, followed by episode 44 on December 2, 2006, and episode 47 on January 7, 2007. 3rdseries_vol1.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 2 (November 19, 2003) *Contains episodes 45, 46 and 48. *PCVE-72125 *Episodes 45 and 46 were fansubbed on December 20, 2006, followed by episode 48 on January 16, 2007. 3rdseries_vol2.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 3 (November 19, 2003) *Contains episodes 49-51. *PCVE-72126 *Episodes 50 and 51 from this video were fansubbed on February 19, 2007. 3rdseries_vol3.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 4 (December 17, 2003) *Contains episodes 52-54. *PCVE-72127 *Episodes 52 and 53 were fansubbed on March 18, 2007, followed by episode 54 on April 4, 2007. 3rdseries_vol4.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 5 (December 17, 2003) *Contains episodes 55-57. *PCVE-72128 *Episode 55 was fansubbed on April 14, 2007, followed by episode 56 on April 25, 2007, and episode 57 on May 23, 2007. 3rdseries_vol5.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 6 (January 21, 2004) *Contains episodes 58-60. *PCVE-72129 *Episodes 58 and 59 were fansubbed on June 15, 2007, followed by episode 60 on June 27, 2007. 3rdseries_vol6.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 7 (January 21, 2004) *Contains episodes 61-63. *PCVE-72130 *Episode 61 was fansubbed on July 12, 2007, followed by episode 62 on August 12, 2007, and episode 63 on October 12, 2007. 3rdseries_vol7.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 8 (February 18, 2004) *Contains episodes 64-66. *PCVE-72131 *Episode 64 was fansubbed on January 1 (New Year's Day), 2008, and episode 65 on April 13, 2008. The series finale for Operation HnK occurred with episode 66 on October 13, 2008. 3rdseries_vol8.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 9 (February 18, 2004) *Contains episodes 67-69. *PCVE-72132 3rdseries_vol9.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 10 (March 17, 2004) *Contains episodes 70-72. *PCVE-72133 3rdseries_vol10.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 11 (March 17, 2004) *Contains episodes 73, 74 and 77. *PCVE-72134 3rdseries_vol11.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 12 (April 21, 2004) *Contains episodes 75, 76 and 78. *PCVE-72135 3rdseries_vol12.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 13 (April 21, 2004) *Contains episodes 79-81. *PCVE-72206 3rdseries_vol13.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 14 (May 19, 2004) *Contains episodes 82-84. *PCVE-72207 3rdseries_vol14.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 15 (May 19, 2004) *Contains episodes 85-87. *PCVE-72208 3rdseries_vol15.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 16 (June 16, 2004) *Contains episodes 88, 89 and 92. *PCVE-72209 3rdseries_vol16.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 17 (June 16, 2004) *Contains episodes 90, 91 and 93. *PCVE-72210 3rdseries_vol17.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 18 (July 14, 2004) *Contains episodes 94 and 95. *PCVE-72211 *These two episodes were fansubbed on October 21, 2006 (episode 94) and October 31, 2006 (episode 95), between the fansub dates of episodes 40 and 41. 3rdseries_vol18.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 19 (July 14, 2004) *Contains episodes 96 and 97. *PCVE-72212 3rdseries_vol19.jpg|VHS cover 3rd Series: Vol. 20 (August 18, 2004) *Contains episodes 98-100. *PCVE-72213 3rdseries_vol20.jpg|VHS cover North America Kirby vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town (November 12, 2002)|link=Volume 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town (DVD/VHS) Kirby vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight (January 7, 2003)|link=Volume 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight (DVD/VHS) Kirby vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure (November 4, 2003)|link=Volume 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure (DVD/VHS) kirby_vol4.jpg|Vol. 4: Escargoon Squad (unreleased) Kirbycollection.jpg|The Kirby Collection (November 4, 2003) Kirbymovie.jpg|Kirby: Fright to the Finish! (June 14, 2005)|link=Kirby: Fright to the Finish! Icekirby.jpg|DVDouble Shot: Ice Kirby (November 15, 2005)|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! DVDouble Shots Cookkirby.jpg|DVDouble Shot: Cook Kirby (November 15, 2005)|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! DVDouble Shots Kirby volume1.jpg|Kirby's Adventures in Cappytown (February 19, 2008)|link=Kirby's Adventures in Cappytown Kirby volume2.jpg|Cappy New Year and Other Kirby Adventures (December 9, 2008)|link=Cappy New Year and Other Kirby Adventures Digital media Kirby: Right Back at Ya! was first available for online streaming on the 4Kids TV website in the summer of 2008. A total of 70 episodes were available through October 8, 2009. After then, the rights were sold to Nintendo of America upon the disestablishment of distributing Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episodes from 4Kids Entertainment. On the Wii no Ma in Japan, all 100 episodes were released, with each episode worth 100 Wii Points (about $1.00). The episodes were released from the summer of 2009 to October 2010, including a Copy Ability special. On April 30, 2012, when the Wii no Ma was discontinued, all the episodes were taken down with it. As of 2013, outside of home recordings of the episodes uploaded on YouTube, there is currently no other way this show can be legally accessed. Category:Kirby Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Released in 2002 Category:Discontinued in 2009